The Second Generation of the New Pirate Era
by Maxian
Summary: Shimizu D.Rei wants to recover her destroyed home island with the value of One Piece but first she needs to sail the seas to get it. Who will be her nakama to find the One Piece?
1. Chapter 1

_Straw Hat Luffy was executed because of being the pirate king and telling the people about the treasure the One Piece. Just like Gol D. Roger, Luffy created the new era called the Second Pirate Era. Everyone was affected by the new era and the seas became even more crazier. The marines now being armed more than ever made the second generation of the pacifistas making them 5 times stronger. Along those people who were inspired by Straw Hat Luffy the one we are going to focus on is a girl named Shimizu D. Rei._

"THE MARINES CALLED A BUSTER CALL! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" a person screamed. Everyone was scattering everywhere like ants screaming their heads off. I went to the shore and saw several warships. I put my long black hair in a high ponytail and started firing the canon in the shore. I won't let anyone touch this island. The warships started firing canon balls and people were literally jumping off the island. I made the canon turn and shot canon balls nonstop. "If they reach the shore I'm dead meat." I thought. Luckily I sunk a ship but unluckily more canon balls appeared. The sounds of canon balls exploding in the water rang through my ears over and over again. I felt a piercing sting in my mind and everything went black.

I woke up and saw marines running around shooting their guns. I looked at the warships and they were all at the shore and something caught my eye. I saw two marines unveiling a gigantic thing on the warship deck. They unveiled it and it was a pacifista! Well 5 times the size of one pacifista. They turned on the pacifista and it was shooting beams everywhere. The pacifista aimed for me and I ran away. I hid in a dark alley and I felt someone grabbed my ankle. I looked beside me and it was a man that had a blood all over him. "Get away from this place. Do this for the people. Do this for the island." He said. I nodded and ran as fast as I could to the other side of the island. Tears started rolling down my eyes. I'm not strong enough. I'm not strong enough. I'm not strong enough for this world. I saw the other side of the island and I saw a row boat. I went inside and saw a baby turtle in it. Tears started rolling again down my cheek again. I'm sorry Kame Island I will not appear in this island anymore. I rowed the boat with the turtle in my lap. I will recover this island with the value of the One Piece.

* * *

Hello! I'm sorry if I made any punctuation or grammar mistakes. Hopefully I will keep updating this story. Please review!

Also I need to give you some information about the island and the Rei. The island is called Kame Island or Turtle Island and it is in the East Blue.

Name: Shimizu D. Rei

Age: 16

Birthday: February 10

Height: 5'7 (I think thats how you do it)

Appearance: Has long black hair (long as Nami in two year time skip except not layered), purple eyes, and fair skin.

Fave Food: Anything that compliments with any flavored ice tea

Animal Resemblance: Turtle

Fave Color: Green

Smells Like: Lemon

(I got the profile from SBS)


	2. Chapter 2

_Shimizu D. Rei finally eased up on herself after the buster call incident. After rowing for many hours she finally arrived on an island called Symmetrical Island_.

I am so exhausted I never have been so tired and hungry in my whole entire life! I got out of my boat and

carried the baby turtle with me.

"Hmm, what am I going to call you little turtle?" I said to the turtle. The turtle blinked and hid in its shell. I

shrugged an kept on walking. While looking through the windows of shops I finally found a restaurant! I

entered in and the waitress lead me to the table. I gave her my order of drink and food which was lemon ice

tea and spaghetti and she came back with the order. I ate like there was no tomorrow and plates kept piling up. Then I noticed I don't have any beli. I. Am. Screwed. I ran out of the door with the waitress and chef

chasing me. I hid behind an alley and they lost sight of me. I walked through the alley and now stores

appeared again. They were the same stores I saw on the other side of the alley. So that's why its called

Symmetrical Island. While walking I saw a crowd in the middle of the pathway. I squished into the crowd and

tried to go to the front to see what was happening. I saw two twin girls fighting a man twice their size. One of

the girls kicked his stomach and while he was backing up the other girl kicked him in the back and they kept on

doing that repeatably. The fight was broken up by the town mayor and everything was peaceful again. If I'm

going to recover Kame Island I will have to have the strongest crew members. I needed the best of the best

and those twins are going to be part of my crew. I followed the twins secretly and I saw them reach a tiny

house. When they entered and settled there I started to knock on the door. One of the twins opened it and said ,"What do you want? "

"She means what do you need?" The other girl asked.

"I saw how you fought the guy and I want you guys to be part of my pirate crew!" I said enthusiastically.

"Maybe we can discuss this in the living room." She gestured me to come in. I went into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Why are inviting her?"

"Its polite thing to do and she even has a question for us."

"Ugh, why do I have a polite sister?"

"So why do you want to make a pirate crew?"

"Oh, well my home island was destroyed by the buster call and I was the only survivor from that incident and

decided I would use the One Piece's money value to recover the island." I answered.

"Oh so this girl is a coward."

"I'm sorry for my sister's rudeness anyway why do you need that much money? You could use just a few gold stuff and you're done!"

"I want to recover the island and their homes. I don't want the people to pay for their homes." I answered again.

"That's a nice reason. What position of crew members do you need right now?"

"Well, I need a shipwright and a navigator." I said.

"Lucky for you you are seeing a navigator and shipwright right now!"

"You guys really are those positions?"

"What the heck are you doing Mira?"

"I'm sorry Cari but I want to be in this crew!" Mira shouted. After a few hours Cari finally accepted to be in the crew and we started getting to know each other.

"So which position are you guys?" I asked the twins.

"I'm the navigator." Mira answered.

"And I'm the shipwright." Cari said. I smiled I'm not alone again and thats when I noticed I still haven't named

the turtle yet! We started discussing what we will name it and we decided to name it Eiichi. Eiichi, the eastern

painted turtle. After that I went to sleep in Cari's and Mira's house.

* * *

Sorry for the boring and unedited chapter. I will edit this story like crazy one of these days...

Profile time!

Name: Lavender Cari

Age: 16

Birthday: March 9

Height: 5'8

Appearance: Has medium length purple hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wears a green over sized tank top, denim short shorts, and blue oxford shoes.

Fave Food: Pork chop with rice**  
**

Animal Resemblance: bull

Fave Color: Indigo

Smells Like: wood shavings

Name: Lavender Mira

Age: 16

Birthday: March 9

Height: 5'8

Appearance: Has shoulder length purple hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wears a pastel green tank top, denim maxi skirt, and brown ankle strapped sandals.

Fave Food: clam chowder**  
**

Animal Resemblance: puppy

Fave Color: Lavender

Smells Like: Lilac perfume


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up by a loud bang. I got up and checked what happened and I saw Cari 'making pancakes'.

"Dammit this frying pan is retarded." she said.

"Sis, you put the fire to high." Mira said. Cari ignored her and kept on making the fire go higher. I start putting

utensils and plates on the table while Mira was helping out with Cari. Suddenly a loud knocking was heard on

the front door. Then Mira walked to the front door and opens the door. The person who was knocking on the door was a marine captain.

"What is it do you need?" Mira asked.

"Are you Lavender Mira?" asked the marine captain.

"Why yes that is who I am." Mira answered.

"Well you and you're sister have to pay up since you are buying a new house." the marine captain said.

"Excuse me but I don't recall buying another house." Mira said politely.

"If you are going to live in Symmetrical Island you are mandatory to have two houses." he said. Mira started looking like she was going to explode.

"But we don't have enough money to buy another one!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry but if you don't buy you will be in extreme torture." he said.

"What if we're going to leave right now?" Mira asked.

"Even if you move out you still have to buy another one." the marine officer said.

"That doesn't make sense! You're such a dumbass!" Cari shouted while walking towards the marine captain. The marine captain held out a baby den den mushi.

"Men, circle around the perimeter." he demanded into the baby den den mushi. I saw marine officers circling

around the house. I could see Mira and Cari grinning, its time to fight. Mira goes to the room and comes back

with 3 bags full of clothes, food, other stuff, and my turtle. She gives the bags to each of us and the turtle to

me. I run out the door and kick a marine officer in the face. Four marine officers try to tackle me but I blocked all

of them. Cari flipped a marine officer and threw him on another marine officer. Mira jumped high and was jumping on the marine officers'

heads so hard it was more like stomping potatoes than stomping heads. All of the marine officers were defeated except the marine

captain. We surrounded the marine captain and beat him up. We went to the shore of Symmetrical Island and

then we noticed we don't have a freakin' ship.

"I could make a temporary ship for now cause if I make a real pirate ship right now it'll take forever and back up marines might come here." Cari said.

"Yeah, on the next island we will have to make the ship there." Mira said. We nodded our heads and Cari

started to build the temporary ship. It only took an hour to make her one and the ship looked pretty nice. It

was technically just a large fishing boat since pirate ships are MUCH bigger than fishing boats. We went into

the boat and sailed off in the sunset. Mira and Cari look at the island one more time and smiled. We had a little

party on the boat with the food and such. I'm so happy, I finally have crew members and they are pretty

strong. Just be patient Kame Island you'll be fixed really soon.

* * *

Yes, another short chapter. I'm so sorry! More fights will happen later on and I will introduce more of Cari's and Mira's fighting abilities. They probably will have their own weapon or something. Right now I'm working on another chapter.. So see ya! Review and follow! Like I said there will be a day when I will edit this crap.

*UPDATE* There is a chapter that is not really important:

Chapter 4- they go to an island called Fashion Island and Rei joins a beauty pageant (its not that excitin


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I want to tell you what the characters are wearing right now in this chapter! I think I'll do this every time they arrive on an island.

Rei:

Wearing a navy blue tank top that says 'KAME' in white letters, white short shorts, and her usual black combat boots. Her hair is in low braided pigtails right now.

Cari:

Wearing a red plaid button up shirt, denim short shorts, and blue oxford short shorts. Her hair is down right now.

Mira:

Wearing a floral maxi dress and brown ankle strapped sandals. Her hair is curled right now.

* * *

"We're here guys! Sis wake up!" Mira called. Cari opened her eyes and went back to sleep again. While Mira was waking up Cari I grabbed Eiichi and put him on my head. Mira finally woke up Cari and we were walking to shops in the the island. While we were looking through the stores we noticed that the people were giving strange looks at us. That's when I noticed that everyone were wearing fancy dresses and such.

"Excuse me but why are you giving me a weird look?" I asked sternly to a lady who was wearing an expensive looking gown.

"Oh its because you're outfits are so dull." the lady said. Why does it even matter? Its just clothes!

"Oh I bet these girls are filthy pirates since they're outfits are so ugly." another lady said to the lady that insulted me.

"Whatever I'm leaving..." I said walking towards the door. Mira follows me and Cari sticked out her tongue at the two ladies. I think I know why they insulted my outfit.. its because this place is called Fashion Island. I heard Fashion Island was known for its beauty pageants and women. While I was walking a random woman took my turtle!

"What are you doing give me back my turtle!" I shouted. The lady laughed liked a clown.

"This turtle is a male we only allow FEMALE animals in this island," she said while laughing,"If you want to get this turtle you have to be in the upcoming beauty pageant tonight!" I was boiling mad NO ONE steals Eiichi away from me. I agreed to this beauty pageant and gestured to have to have my turtle back.

"No no, you want your turtle don't you? Then you have to win it!" she said with a bitchy giggle. I wanted to punch her face but I resisted.

"BEAUTY PAGEANT?" Cari and Mira screamed. "THAT COSTS ALOT OF BELI!"

"But then again we did get beli by beating up people." Mira pointed out. Cari agreed and we went to buy me a dress. While walking to a store I saw a flyer about the beauty pageant on a the floor. I picked it up and it said:

Beauty pageant contest!

At the Fashion Theater

Starts 6:00pm

Prize is 3 MILLION BELI!

There are 4 rounds:

Evening Gown event

Talent event

and a suprise round!

TICKETS ARE FREE

I smiled because this will be easy but the thing that made me smile even more was that there was a surprise round. Eiichi you will be on my head again! I bought the gown but I need to think of the talent event. Oh, now I know what I'm going to do...

"Mira, Cari I'll meet you guys at the theater." I said to them.

"Are you sure?" they asked. I nodded and they shrugged their shoulders. I went outside the store and went to another store.

Its finally 6:00pm and I'm pumped up! Eiichi here I come! I start running to the theater with all my costumes. I go to backstage area and I see Cari and Mira there.

"Ok lets get ready take out your braids." Mira politely demanded. Mira gets all these make up stuff and puts it on my face. I put on my gown and looked in the mirror. My evening gown was a long strapless black dress with black high heels. My hair was all curly from my braids and it looked very pretty but girly... Unfortunately the dress was rather itchy and the heels making my ankles red.

"Ok girls get ready for the cat walk. Everyone line up as I call you names." the lady said and she was calling out the names. When she called my name I lined up. The pageant started and blah blah blah blah. I was looking at Cari and she seemed so alert.

"Cari whats wrong?" I asked.

"This doesn't seem right, keep an eye out Rei." She whispered to me. I nodded and looked everywhere to see if anything was suspicious. It was my time to catwalk and I walked down the runway like a queen. After that I changed into my talent costume. My talent costume was a black leotard, a black tutu, and black pointe shoes. Yes, you are wondering why I'm wearing this but honestly in Kame Island I took ballet lessons since I was 3. Yeah, its pretty embarrassing.. I went on the stage and and waited for the music to start. The music started and I started doing my routine. Around the middle of the routine I heard a gunshot.

"THATS THE SURVIVOR OF THE BUSTER CALL!" A marine officer shouted. How did they know there was a person who survived? I ran out of the stage and went to Mira and Cari and I saw the lady who made the deal with me. The lady nodded and gave me back my turtle and I grabbed my stuff and ran away with Cari and Mira.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER NO MATTER WHAT!" a marine shouted. We ran out of the doors and went to to the ship. We sailed away and saw the marines going on their ship. Luckily it was nighttime and the marine ship could not find us. I sighed and started to laugh it off. Cari started yelling at me to be more careful and Mira just smiled. We all decided to sleep and I dozed off instantly.

* * *

Sorry for this horrible chapter. I think I'll edit this whole entire story tomorrow or on Wednesday. Review and Follow please!

*UPDATE* I finally edited chapters 1-4! VICTORY!


	5. Chapter 5

Outfits they are wearing

Rei:

Black button up top, denim skinny jeans, red cardigan, and combat boots. Her hair is in a french braid right now.

Cari:

Over sized blue button up top (its open), White tank top, black shorts, and black Oxford type of shoes. Hair in a side fish braid hair style.

Mira:

Peach colored tank top, white cardigan, sage colored maxi skirt, peach ankle strapped sandals. Hair is down and bangs are just swept to the left.

* * *

I woke up from the sound of seagulls. I got up and did my daily routine with Eiichi. I bought him food, a tank, and some tank decorations at Fashion Island and after I wake up and in the afternoon I usually feed him. I still see Mira and Cari sleeping so I decided to poke both of them.

"Mira~ Cari~ Hello~" I sang. Cari and Mira sighed and went back to sleep. I shook their shoulders and Mira

opened her eyes and got up. She got her map and looked at it carefully. She looked at the sea and looked

back at the map. I looked where she looked and I saw an island far off in a distance. I waited until we reached

the island and I stepped on the island's shore. I heard my stomach grumble and I sighed.

"Mira, do you have any beli?" I asked. Mira put up her index finger to tell me to wait a minute while she was pulling Cari out of the boat.

"Beli? I don't think so. Cari do you have any?" Mira asked.

"No, I spent it all on Fashion Island to buy more wood and nails." Cari said. This time Mira and I sighed. I can't

believe we have no money! We walk through the town and see a restaurant. I felt drool come out of my

mouth. We went inside with our mouths came up to the waiter person and told us there were only 3 of us. The

waiter lead us to a table and asked us what we would want to drink. I ordered raspberry ice tea, Mira ordered

just water, and Cari ordered cola. The lady gave us our drinks and asked us what was our food and I asked

for four cheese ravioli, Mira asked for some Shrimp Bisque, and Cari asked for cassoulet. The waitress gave us

our order and we ate like crazy. Like usual the plates kept piling up and was now touching the ceiling!

"You know what we need a cook in our crew." I said.

"You're right, I can make the ship here and you guys can find a chef!" Cari said. Mira and I agreed we can't

waste time on a certain island. The waitress gave us our bill and we looked at each other. We. Are. Screwed.

A lady with an apron came out of the kitchen and smiled at us.

"Thank you for liking my food. I do appreciate it! No one for these past 10 years ever had so much passion for

my cooking!" she said. I did a small grin nervously. We got out of our seats and ran as fast we could out of the restaurant.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" The lady shouted while chasing us. We hid behind an alley (sounds familiar doesn't it)

and sighed. We looked back to see if the lady was still chasing us but fortunately she wasn't there.

"We are so lucky." I said. We went to a shop and I someone grabbed me from behind and tied my hands with a robe and everything went

black. I woke up in a dark room with Mira, Cari, and I tied together. The lights turn on and I saw the chef that was

chasing me and a girl that looked slightly older than me.

"Well hello my cheapos," The chef said,"You're pirates aren't you? I heard you needed a chef so here's a chef."

The lady pushed the girl towards us and said, "Take her or you die."

I was happy yet furious that chef looks like the mother of that girl! Why is she doing that? The girl untied us and grabbed our hands and lead us to her room in her house.

"Thank you for accepting me its way better than living with my bitchy mom." The girl said. I noticed that the room was pretty small and the wallpaper of the room looked all dirty and torn up.

"My name is Dougin Hana," The girl began,"My mom locked me in this room most of the time and barely gave me food. You wanna know why? My dad died when I was a baby and my mom always complained about having a child. She thought having a baby was going to be easy but she thought wrong. Later my mom built this restaurant by herself and acts as its her baby! My mom should at least remarried but she said she was to lazy to marry another man! What the fuq does that mean of having a promised marriage with my dad then?... Sorry for exploding like that. Its just so frustrating to have this kind of life. I for being locked up in my own room did not see anything. I never seen what a fish looked like either. Thats why I want to find the All Blue. A place where all the types of fish are. A place where everything is."

This made me smile a girl with a dream is a person that SHOULD be in my crew. Fortunately she is now in the crew.

"Well its good having another nakama. Welcome to the crew! My name is Shimizu D Rei and those to girls are Lavender Mira and Lavender Cari!" I said. Hana laughed and we started to talk about my adventures with Cari and Mira. Hana packed her stuff and we went outside.

"Aww fuq." Cari said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I didn't make the ship." Cari said.

"You could build it now we could wait a little longer." Mira said. Hana and I agreed we needed to party for a few days with the new nakama! Cari smiled and she ran to the shore to start building the ship. Hana, Mira, and I ran after Cari to help her. Kame Island, you will be fixed really soon.

* * *

Yeah I didn't edit this chapter... I didn't want to! Anyway here's a profile of Hana.

Name: Dougin Hana

Age: 17

Birthday: January 19

Height: 5'8 1/2

Appearance: Has medium length blond curly hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Her usual style is a button up shirt tied in the front that shows midriff, capri denim pants, high heels, and a bandanna.

Fave Food: burgers**  
**

Animal Resemblance: cat

Fave Color: red

Smells Like: Ketchup

*UPDATE*

There is a chapter that you don't have to read:

Chapter 6: It explains the rooms of the ship and appearance. You should just read the appearance of it and that's it


	6. Chapter 6

Outfits

Rei: a sleeveless black button up top, red shorts shorts, and combat boots. Her hair is in a high pony tail.

Cari: a green oversized sleeveless top, black bermuda shorts, and green oxford shoes. Her hair is in a messy bun.

Mira: a coral racerback maxi dress and ankle strapped sandals. Her bangs are clipped by a bobby pin with rhinestones on them.

Hana: a red button up top tied to the front, denim capri jeans, and red heels. A red bandanna is used as a headband and the knot is on top of the hair.

* * *

"Are you done with the ship yet?" I asked to Cari.

"No, I'm not! The main mast isn't even on yet! I'm almost done!" Cari answered. Its been 2 weeks ever since Cari started the ship and Hana joined my crew.

"HANA! WHERE ARE YOUU?" I shouted.

"I'm right next to you!" Hana answered. Epic fail. I sighed of this embarrassing moment.

"Finally its done!" Cari shouted. We looked and our ship was freaking gigantic! It was as big as pirate king Luffy's ship, the Thousand Sunny! Well it looks like its big as that.

"Its a brig slope type of ship. Actually I copied some parts of the Thousand Sunny's features. You see that thingy at the end of the ship, that's a maneuver used for escaping dangerous stuff. Think of this ship as a rocket except when you use the maneuver its not going straight up to the sky. The figure head is a turtle head!Doesn't it look like Eiichi? Ok guys I'm going to give you a tour of the ship!" Cari said enthusiastically.

Cari gestured us and we climbed up the ships ladder and we stepped on the deck floor. The deck floor was really interesting because it felt like we were stepping on sponges than wood!

"The wood I used were from a tree called the Sponge Tree. The sponge wood is good quality because even if you slash any part of the ship the sponge wood is too flexible to be cut. The only thing different form sponges and sponge wood is that sponge wood does not absorb water. It was just given the name because it seems like you're stepping on sponges," Cari said ,"Wanna see the rooms? I built 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a bar/kitchen, a sick bay, a library, an aquarium, a training room, and 2 extra rooms just in case."

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT IN 2 FLUFFIN' WEEKS?" Hana and I shouted.

"Because I'm fluffin' amazing." Cari answered happily. We saw the bedrooms and each bedroom had 2 queen sized beds, 2 desks, 2 bookshelves, 2 closets, and 2 vanities. Yes, all of those stuff actually fit and there was actually space to walk around in the room. Then we went to the bathrooms and it was the same size as the bedrooms. There are 4 showers, 4 sinks, and one huge bathtub. Then we went to the kitchen and it looked like a restaurant with one gigantic table. Everything in the kitchen looked nice it looked like a rich person's kitchen. The table had 10 chairs and the bar had 4 chairs.

"Cari, this must've cost alot of money." Hana said.

"Unfortunately it was all the money Mira and I made from kicking people's asses." Cari said sadly.

"Now that I think about it where is Mira?" I asked.

"She said she is going to shop for a while." Hana said. We continued the tour and we entered the sick bay first. The sick bay had a shelf full of medical books and there was only 2 twin sized beds in there and a wooden desk. If you are wondering how we enter the different rooms I will explain it to you right now. There are 4 floors in the ship. The deck is the first floor and contains all of those ship stuff. The second floor is where the bedrooms and bathrooms are in. Th third floor is where the kitchen, sick bay, training room, and library are. The fourth floor is where the aquarium is. In each floor there is a narrow hallway so you can know where a room is. All of the rooms are labeled. To get to a different floor there is a long ladder from first floor to fourth floor. When you see the floor you want to go to you just get off the ladder and step on the floor.

We went to the training room and there was a shelf thingy that holds weights. There was another shelf that holds a few yoga balls and there was also a mini refrigerator that holds water bottles. Next to the mini fridge was a weight scale. After that we went to the library and everything was rows of bookshelves and all of those shelves contained every kind of book in the world.

"Since when did you get all of those books?" Hana and I ask.

"There was a library that closed down and the library owner gave me all of the books." Cari answered. Hana and I were in awe Cari was that amazing. Finally we went to the aquarium and there was a gigantic tank full of sea water and I saw one little turtle swimming in it and that was Eiichi.

"EIICHI!" I shouted.

"Who's Eiichi?" Hana asked Cari.

"He's this Eastern Painted turtle that Rei had ever since she met Mira and I." Cari answered.

"Cari wheres the coater?" I asked. Cari pointed it to me and next thing you know I was in a bubble suit. Cari showed me an entrance to the tank. You see there is an entrance to the tank that doesn't have water. When you enter the entrance you can see that there are tiny holes in the floor. There are tiny holes there so when you open the door where the water is in the water will go out of the door and will decrease because of the tiny holes. What happens to the water in the tiny holes come back in the tank because under that floor with tiny holes is a tube. This cycle will work easy if I go in the water as fast as I can, Cari doesn't want me to go in this entrance as much she likes it if I enter by deck. You know how there is a ladder that connects to the first and fourth floor well there's another one like that but you can't enter second and third floor. If you climb all the way down to the end of the ladder you will see a door that is in the floor. Open the door and you will see the aquarium water. Thats the entrance Cari likes me to enter by. Anyway I opened the door with water and I closed the door as fast as I can. I was in the tank and I saw Eiichi swimming towards me. Eiichi seems like a loner in this tank maybe I should put fish and other creatures in this gigantic tank. I got out of the tank and went back to Cari and Hana. Cari poked the bubble suit and it popped.

"Lets go back on the deck." I said.

"Okay." They said and we climbed on the ladder.

"Why does it have to be ladder? Why can't it be stairs?" I complained while panting.

"Stop complaining Rei, you should be thankful you have a ship now." scolded Cari. We finally reached the deck and we saw Mira climbing up the ship's ladder.

"Hey Mira!" We called.

"Oh hey! Here's the stuff for you guys," Mira said,"I bough vegetables, meat, and fruit for the kitchen. I bought some clothes for Cari and I. Rei, I bought you some snacks for you and Hana I bought you an apron and a cookbook."

"_Arigato!_" Cari, Hana, and I said.

"You know that fishing boat we had? What are we going to do with it?" I asked.

"We could just leave it there, we all have our stuff and the boat will just take more room." Cari said.

"M'Kay." I said. I grabbed the box full of my stuff and the snacks Mira gave me.

"Should we share a room or should we get separate rooms?" I asked.

"Hmm... I don't think it really matters but when you invite more people to the crew then we have to share room." Cari said.

"True.." I said. We all went to the second floor and we started to think which room we will stay in. I saw the bedrooms were labeled as a number 1-5. We looked through bedroom 1 and the walls looked liked outside. There was a bright yellow sun in one corner of the room and the lower part of the walls were green for the grass and blue for the middle part of the walls for the sky.

"I WANT THIS ROOM!" I shouted. Cari and Hana gave me the 'What the fuck' look and we went to bedroom 2. The walls were covered with blue paint and on the lower part of the walls were illustrations of seashells and corals and the middle part of the walls were illustrations of fish. This was definitely an ocean themed room.

"Cari and I would like to have this." Mira said. We went to bedroom number 3 and the walls were covered with illustrations of flowers and butterflies.

"This looks so _kawaii_ I want to live in this room." Hana said. We went to our own rooms and I unpacked my stuff. I put my clothes in the closet and I saw the two beds. "_Which one will be my bed?_" I asked myself. Wait, I'm a left handed person so I should sleep on the bed on the left! I grabbed the snacks Mira gave to me and I put them under the bed. I went to the box and I saw Eiichi's tank. I went to the aquarium and I saw Eiichi swimming. "_Oh no! I forgot to put a platform thingy so he can dry off!_" I shouted in my head. I went to the coater and I was in a bubble suit. "_Aww fuck Cari doesn't want me to enter the aqaurium by that entrance.. oh well I don't give a damn._" I thought. I went in and opened the door to the water and went in the water. Eiichi swam towards me and I grabbed him. I swam back to the door and opened it and closed it really quickly. I climbed up the ladder with one hand and reached the second floor. I went inside my room and went to the tank. That's when I noticed I forgot to put water in it. I put Eiichi on my head and went to the deck. I saw a bucket on the deck and I put the bucket in the sea water and pulled it out. I climbed down the ladder to reach the second floor and it was very hard sice I'm using one hand and the bucket was heavy with water. I finally reached my room and I set the tank on my desk. I dumped the water into the tank and opened opened the shutters for the window so there will be sunlight. I set the platform in the tank where the tank water doesn't touch the top part if the platform and I made sure the sunlight was on the platform. Yay, now Eiichi can dry off whenever he wants to! I layed down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

This chapter has not been edited.

The editing day is Thursday!

Sorry for the boring chapter!

Please follow and review!

ARIGATO!


	7. Chapter 7

Outfits

Rei: Purple short sleeve button up top, black high waist short shorts, black combat boots. Hair is in low braided pigtails.

Cari: Grey off the shoulder shirt, purple capri pants, grey oxford shoes. Hair in messy bun.

Mira: White tank top, blue cardigan, blue ruffled skirt, grey ankle strapped sandals. Hair is down.

Hana: Blue short sleeve shirt tied in the front, white capri pants, blue platform heels. Hair is curled and has a blue bandanna as a headband.

* * *

"WAKE UP HANA AND REI!" Cari shouted.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled. Cari opened my door, grabbed me, and threw me on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Eiichi scared as hell.

"ARE YOU AWAKE NOW?" Cari shouted. Fuck. My. Life. And Eiichi's too.

"Yeah.." I mumbled. I got up and followed Cari out the door. Cari stormed to Hana's room and literally knocked her door down.

"HANA YOU'RE THE CHEF! MAKE THE BREAKFAST NOW!" Cari shouted. I heard a loud bang and I saw Hana came out of the door with a huge bump on her head. I went down the ladder and I reached third floor. I saw Mira reading a newspaper in the hallway.

"Good morning Mira! Do you know what time is it?" I asked.

"Hello, its 9:48." Mira answered. We went to the kitchen and I saw Mira's face got serious while reading the newspaper.

"Mira, are you okay?" I asked. I saw Mira look at me and she smiled.

"Oh its nothing, have you seen Cari?" Mira asked.

"Oh I thinks she's fixing Hana's door." I answered._ "Why did she look serious while reading the newspaper?__ I need to keep an eye on her." I thought._ Mira went out of the kitchen door and brought the newspaper with her and a few minutes later Hana entered the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Hana asked.

"Ooh~ I want waffles!" I said while drool coming out of my mouth.

"M'kay." Hana said and started looking for the ingredients. After mixing all of the ingredients, Hana took out the waffle maker and began putting the batter in it. She kept on doing that several times and she put three waffles on each plate. Then Hana got out strawberries and blueberries from the refrigerator and she put several of them on each plate. Next she got whip cream form the fridge and started making little designs with it on the plate. She put all the plates on the table and started putting water in a kettle and she put it on the stove top. Fire appeared and I started to hear the loud whistles of the kettle. I began to eat my waffles and they tasted fluffin' delicious!

"_Oishi_!" I said. Hana smiled._  
_

"You don't eat waffles with syrup?" Hana asked.

"Its too good to have syrup!" I complimented. Hana broke into happy tears.

"YOU'RE SO KIND!" Hana shouted. Mira and Cari went in with a serious look in their faces.

"Guys is something wrong?" I asked.

"Its nothing." They said.

"No really you can tell me, we are friends." I said getting a little tense.

"Nothings wrong." They said.

"Okay then.." I said uncertainly. They ate the waffles and said they were delicious and again Hana broke into happy tears.

"Guys, we are low on money so no shopping for clothes for a few weeks." Mira said.

"M'kay." we said in unison. Hana and I went out to the deck and we saw an island not too far away.

"Ooh we should get changed into normal clothes. People will not take us seriously if they see pirates in pajamas." I said.

"Yup." Hana said. We went to our own rooms and changed into regular clothes. We went to the deck again and we ere very close to the shore.

"I just noticed, no one steers the helm." Hana said.

"You're right! We're to- ah ah ACHOO!" I said. I suddenly had a runny nose one one nostril and a bloody nose on the other nostril.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAP- ah ah ACHOO!" I shouted. Then the same thing happened to Hana a bloody nostril and a runny nostril. Then our eyes began to water.

"Lets go get alot of tissues ah ah ACHOO!" Hana said and blood and snot splattered across the deck. WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? We went to the bathroom and got tissues from there.

"Wait how are we going to do this? We need to blow our noses but we have a bloody nose!" I said.

"Don't blow the nose, our snot can wait." Hana said. We looked at ourselves in the mirror and we looked vampire pale!

"REI I'M SCARED!" Hana shouted. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? We saw Cari come in the bathroom and she definitely had the same problem as us. Then Mira came in with a face mask to protect herself. Mira brought us to the sick bay and put some tissue boxes by our side.

"Ok I'm going to find a doctor to take care of you guys," Mira said,"Whatever you do do not get out of this room!"

Mira went out of the door and I heard the echoes of her footsteps fading away. This absolutely sucks. DAMMIT STUPID NOSTRILS!

* * *

This is unedited. :3 I'm sorry but i'm too lazy to edit. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!


	8. Chapter 8

Outfits

THE SAME THING FROM LAST CHAPTER

* * *

**MIRA POV:**

I climbed down the ladder from the ship and I stepped on the beach sand of the island. I ran to where the town was and I looked everywhere for a doctor. While I was running I noticed that only a few people outside and all the stores said closed. What is happening? I finally reached a hospital and I saw it was packed with people.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we have no rooms to cure your husband." I heard a lady at the counter say to an old lady. I saw people coming out of a room crying. I went up to the counter lady and said," Excuse me, my crew mates are sick and they need help now."

"Whats their problems?" the lady asked.

"They have a bloody nostril, a runny nostril, and they are pale." I said.

"When did you arrive on this island?" she asked.

"We arrived a thirty minutes ago." I answered.

"Dang it, its spreading fast. I'm sorry but we have no more doctors to go to the ship all of them are busy with other people with the same problems." the lady said. I got out of the hospital and I looked everywhere to find a doctor. I sat down on the ground. What am I going to do now? I saw a lady passing by me and she stopped walking.

"Is something wrong?" the lady asked.

"My friends are sick and I'm supposed to find a doctor to cure them." I answered glumly.

"Ooh, I know a doctor! She's my neighbor follow me." The lady said. I'm really not sure about this... But if she knows where a doctor is I guess I have to follow her. I followed the lady to a small house. The lady knocked on the door and a girl that looked like her twenties opened it. The lady told the girl about my problem and the girl got her medical supplies and asked me where they were. I told her to follow me and we ran to the ship. We went to the sick bay and I saw Rei, Hana, and Cari sleeping... wait no! I don't see them breathing!

"Oh no! What happened to them Dr..." I said waiting for the girl to answer her name.

"Its Hiromi and please don't call me doctor. I am still studying." Hiromi said. I nodded and she began doing all of these stuff. She smashed some herbs and mixing it with a liquid substance. Hiromi slapped all of their faces and they all instantly woke up. They had that 'Who is this?' look and Hiromi ordered them to open their mouths. All of them refused but I told them that she was a doctor. They all opened thair mouths and Hiromi put the liquid substance mixed with smashed herbs in their mouth. They swallowed the substance and I saw that their skin tone was coming back to the original tone.

"This virus is very common in this island. Well I would not say common but it will always stay here. Thats why this island is called Virus Island. Yes, a very odd name for an island but it makes sense," Hiromi said,"You three should take it easy for a few days. If you get out of this room right now or even tomorrow you can get the virus again."

"Ok." they said.

"Well if excuse me but I have to go. Please take care! I would advise you not to sail away today or tomorrow." Hiromi said. When Hiromi was turning the door knob Rei said ,"Can you be part of our crew?"

"I'm sorry but I have unfinished business." Hiromi said and she left. But we need a doctor for the crew! I know they're cured but why about in the future?

3 days passed ever since Cari, Rei, and Hana were cured. I wonder where Hiromi is. I made sure the three of them washed their hands and put the face masks so they won't catch that virus. Rei said that she wanted to invite Hiromi into the crew but when she means invite I think she means force. I put on a face mask just in case and I lead them to where Hiromi lived and when we reached near the door we heard Hiromi talking with someone.

"Did you make it?" A guy with a deep voice asked. Wait, this voice... it sounds familiar...

"No, its not finished yet!" Hiromi said nervously. I looked at Cari and she seemed tensed too... I felt sweat slowing coming down... This is bad.. We need to get out of this island immediately.

* * *

Ok it stops from there! There is FINALLY action in the next few chapters!

By the way I didn't edit this...


	9. Chapter 9

I think I'm going to skip the outfit crap...

* * *

**Mira POV**

We heard footsteps coming towards the door and we ran away. I saw him come out of the house and left. It is too dangerous to be in this island.

"Rei, I think we should leave this island." I said.

"But why? We need to get Hiromi first!" whined Rei. We went back to Hiromi's home and Rei knocked on the door. Hiromi opened it and gestured us to come in. We went in and the walls were all covered by all sorts of stuff like a periodic table, pictures of plants, and a large poster of the human body. The place seemed very narrow of all the furniture in the house. I really wouldn't call her home a house because its more like the size of an average sized room. We all sat down on things that we can sit on and waited for Rei to say stuff to Hiromi.

"Wanna be part of our crew?" Rei asked.

"I'm sorry but I have business to take care of in this island. So its a no." Hiromi said. Rei slumped in her set and looked depressed.

"What is this business?" Rei asked.

"Oh its something private. I'm sorry but can you leave? I have to do some work." Hiromi said. We all went out of her house and went back to the ship. We all went to our own rooms and did our own stuff. Cari and I were pretty tired and that man kept us stressing out. I think its a good time to take a nap...

Cari and I woke up around late afternoon and we decided to take a walk with Rei and Hana.

"You know what I think we should go back to the ship. Its too dangerous." I whispered to Cari while walking on the beach sand.

"Don't worry." Cari whispered. We walked to the town and we saw a weapon shop. We went in and saw shelves full of weapons. This place is pretty dangerous since all kinds of weapons are out. My main goal right now is to find something to use if we are battling marines or other pirates. My hand to hand to hand combat is useless unless I have Cari with me. I saw a bow and arrow in one of the shelves and I grabbed it. I pulled the string and I aimed at another arrow in the ceiling and I released it and the arrow literally went in in the arrow in the ceiling. Now I can be independent in fighting. I put the arrow where the cashier was and then I noticed we barely have money left.

"You want that old thing?" The cashier asked.

"Yes." I said.

"You can have it for free its not worth selling anymore. People these days just buy swords and guns. You can even have this for free." The cashier said and gave me something in a box. I opened it and it was just a rock I touched it and it was burning hot!

"Its a special rock. If you rub it on the arrows the arrows will go on fire if you shoot the arrows." The cashier said. This is my lucky day a free bow and arrow! We went out of the store and Hana and Rei kept on gazing at the bow and arrows. I still had my money in my hand and suddenly harsh wind came. The money slipped out of my hand and next thing you know I was chasing the money. I finally caught the money in a creepy alley. I saw that man coming towards me once I caught the money. The man slammed me to the ground and everything started to get blurry and then black.

**REI POV**

What happened to Mira? Its been an hour ever since she chased her money. Did something bad happen to her? I saw Cari with a worried face.

"I'm going to find Mira you guys go back to the ship. Its getting dark now. I'll be back with Mira as soon as I can." Cari said and ran off. Hana and I started walking towards the ship and we saw Hiromi's house. We knocked on the door since we saw the lights on and Hiromi opened the door. She invited us in and she poured us a cup of hot green tea.

"Where's Mira and Cari? Weren't they in your crew?" Hiromi asked. I told her the story and she gave a worried look.

"Wait, I think I know what happened to them." Hiromi said.

* * *

VERY SHORT AND UNEDITED CHAPTER! SORRY! PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you pikachuhats for reviewing!**

Outfits

Rei: beige sleeveless button up top, teal short shorts, and black combat boots.

Hana: A red cropped tank top, denim short shorts, and blue platform heels.

* * *

**REI POV**

"You do?" I said.

"Yes, now lets start with the beginning," Hiromi said, "I didn't join your crew because I'm forced to work with a man named Kazuma. If someone doesn't follow his orders he will kill that person's family and friends and sometimes the whole island. My parents live in an island very close from here so if I don't follow his orders he can just sail to that island and murder them. Anyway a few years back I heard him complaining about he lost two of his slaves. Kazuma asked me if I seen two twin girls with purple hair and green eyes a.k.a Mira and Cari. I told him no and I could see he was very furious. The next week he gathered a crew and sailed to find Mira and Cari. After two years he came back and gave up. You know that sickness you had when you came here? He's the man behind it. He got bored of having no slaves and decided to make his own virus."

"Woah." I said.

"I decided to stop him but he has a lot of subordinates surrounding where he is." Hiromi said.

"Guys we are wasting time. We need to get Mira and Cari." Hana said. Hiromi and I nodded and Hiromi got a bo staff under her bed. We came out of Hiromi's house.

"Kazuma lives in that mountain. He stays in his giant base so no one can see what he is doing." Hiromi said while pointing to a mountain at the other side of the island. We climbed up the mountain and we saw the base. The good thing was there were trees and bushes to cover ourselves so we won't get noticed yet.

"That was freakin' tiring. Its already morning!" I complained. Hana and Hiromi ignored me and we saw 6 large men (the size of Whitebeard) guarding the gate to the base.

"Whats our plan?" Hiromi asked.

"We need someone to distract those men and let one girl and I in." Hana said.

"Rei you can do that." Hiromi and Hana said in unison.

"M'kay." I said.

I ran to the men and kicked one of them in the neck. I heard a gasp where the trees and bushes were. The large men I kicked tried to punch me but I jumped very high and landed on the ground safely. Another man tried to kick me but I blocked it. These guys are not that strong. I ran away and all of the guys started chasing me. In the corner of my left eye I could see Hiromi and Hana running towards the gate. I saw them open it and they went in. Ok, time to get caught. I tripped by my two feet on purpose to let the men take me away. I felt the men tie my hands and feet with a rope and a blindfold covered my face. I was lifted up and next thing you know I was in a cage. I was alone in a cage in a room with little light from the window. I somehow got myself free from the rope and blindfold and I kicked one of the cage's bar. The bar rolled on the ground and I started doing the same steps repeatably on the other bars. I finally got myself out of the cage and the room and now I was in a hallway with no people. I heard my stomach grumble and I started looking for food. I saw a door and I opened it and it was a room full of fruits! In the center of the room I saw a wooden box. I went towards it and there was a label and it said 'Shin do'. That must be a name of someone! I opened the box and it was a pineapple well a black pineapple. It kinda looked like a giant blackberry. My stomach grumbled even louder so I just ate the fruit. I'm sorry Shin do but I had to eat it. The taste was horrible! It tasted like a boogers mixed with shit! Well I never tried that flavor fortunately but it seemed like that would be the flavor. The only thing good about that booger shit flavored fruit was that it actually made me full. I suddenly felt vibrations coming towards me. I hid behind the pile of fruits and I saw Hana looking at the fruits.

"Hana!" I shouted while coming out of the pile of fruits.

"What the fudge Rei? What happened to you?" Hana asked.

"I pretended that I was defeated so I can get lock up in a cage." I answered plainly.

"M'kay." said Hana.

"Anyway where is Hiromi?" I asked. Did something bad happen to her?

"We decided to split up to find Mira and Cari." Hana replied.

"Ok, I'm gonna start looking for them. Like you and Hiromi did, we should split up." I said.

Hana agreed and we came out of the door. Hana turned to the left and walked and I obviously turned to the right and walked. Every time I see a door I would open it and examine the room for clues. In one of the rooms I saw a map of the whole entire base. I grabbed it and I saw the places where the rooms were. The rooms were labeled by numbers 1- 299. That's a lot of rooms for a few people. I saw where Kazuma's room was and it was labeled room number 3. Right now if I keep going to the rooms in the right I will reach room number 3. Right now I'm in room 113 so I better run to get there. I got out of the room and ran to the right. While I was walking I could feel vibrations of footsteps but there is no one near me well I don't think so. I always had that feeling ever since I ate that booger shit flavored giant blackberry. Why do I feel like this? Is something wrong with my body? Is this one of the symptoms from that virus I had? Anyway I was near room 3 and I saw 10 freakin' guards guarding the freakin' door! I saw one of them notice me and all of them started running towards me! This time I accidentally tripped over my feet and I fell down to the floor. The men grabbed me and instead of putting me in a cage they took me to room 3. They opened the door and I saw a slightly tanned red hair man that looked like he was in his thirties. He was in a suit and he was sitting down on his desk. That was certainly Kazuma.

"So you are Shimizu D. Rei." Kazuma said evilly.

* * *

ACTION STUFF STARTING VERY SOON! I'm sorry it was unedited I think I'll edit everything tomorrow and add another chapter on Tuesday.

Please review and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I lied about editing.. I'm so sorry!

* * *

Hearing Kazuma's voice is scaring the hell out of me. He sounds like a pedophile! Anyway the guards threw me down on the ground and I felt a vibration wave around my body. I got up trying to show I was tough and Kazuma just laughed at me. He stood up and walked towards me. I started running towards him and throwing punches and kicks at him but he kept on dodging to fast. Every time he dodged my attacks I could feel vibration waves on my skin. Thats weird whenever I fight that never happens to me.. Being distracted with the vibration waves Kazuma punched me in the stomach which led me to slam the wall very hard. I got up slowly and ran towards him again. I jumped up and kicked him in the face but it wasn't that accurate. Its was more like a brush on the cheek than a kick on the face. Kazuma grabbed my leg and threw me down on the wall. There was another huge vibration wave going through my body. I lied on the ground for a few seconds and tried to get up.

"Goodbye Shimizu D. Rei. So much for saving my two slaves." Kazuma said evilly and started laughing. His voice was very deep so it sounded like he was singing opera.

Kazuma and his guards went out of the room and I heard a click in the door knob. I ran to the door knob and I tried turning it but it was locked! The freaking door was made out of freaking metal so of course I can't kick the door open. Suddenly out of the air vent came water splashing out! Fudge! That vent was huge so it would pour LOTS of amounts down on the floor. The water already came up to my knees and I started to feel very weak. Wait, weak in knee length water, eating a weird looking fruit, and having weird vibrating waves? Did I just eat a fucking Devil fruit? The box said 'Shin do'... Does that mean 'shindo' as in vibrate? Damn it, I ate a devil fruit. Well actually it doesn't really matter since I sucked at swimming. Anyway I need to find a way to get out of this room before I drown. The three possible exits are either not in this room, locked, or blasting with the problem I'm in right now. Mira and Cari are waiting for their rescue what the hell should I do? Suddenly I felt a huge vibration wave all around my body and it spread through the whole room causing the ceiling and walls to collapse. I ran away from the room and entered the hallway so I won't get smashed by them. Now what? I don't see Kazuma and his guards anywhere! Like I did to find Kazuma's room I enter every door I see until I see him. I first checked room numbers 1 and 2 but they were both empty. I looked through every single room and I couldn't find them! Fuck I wasted alot of time why shouldn't I just feel the multiple footsteps? I closed my eyes and waited for multiple vibrations to come. I felt a very light vibration! That means they are out of the base! I ran to the gates and I saw figures walking. That must be Kazuma and the guards! I stayed close to them but I was hiding behind the trees and bushes so they won't see me. Yes, a very rookie way to sneak on people but that's the only way I have right now. I saw them enter an old wooden house and I heard yells and pounding. Time to blow my cover. I ran to the door as fast as I can and I kicked with my right leg. The door crashed down and I saw Mira and Cari tied up to a pole. Kazuma gave a 'what the hell' face and he told the guards to beat me up.

"_Kogata Jishin_!" I shouted.

I made a mini earthquake making the men stumble. Like I said, they are gigantic but they are freakin' weak. I made a vibration wave flow through my left leg and I kicked all of them very fast in the stomach and they all collapsed on the ground. The vibration waves from my left leg made an impact to their stomachs making the waves crash through their body. I smiled because I'm so glad I ate this fruit. Kazuma looked shocked. Kazuma was just a guy who makes diseases. Now that I know my true power I think he is now very weak. I picked up my left leg and vibration waves flowed their again. I jumped up and kicked him in the neck. I heard a loud crack so I did it again repeatably. Thank you ballet for giving me this power to kick very high. Kazuma got up with one hand holding his neck and I punched him in the stomach which made him stumble back. This is entertaining but it would be more cool if he fought back.

"Where was that powerful strength when you threw me to the wall?" I asked. Kazuma ran forward and tried to punch me in the face but I dodged it.

"You were very excellent in speed, what happened now? You are even slower than Eiichi!" I said while laughing. I grabbed his hand and smashed him on the wooden wall. After that Kazuma didn't move again. I saw Mira and Cari with a surprised faces. I quickly untied them and I hugged them really tight.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I shouted with tears in my eyes. I felt vibrations coming near the wooden house and it was Hana and Hiromi.

"Mira! Cari!" They shouted.

"Where the heck have you been?" I shouted. I didn't see them when I was chasing Kazuma and the guards!

"We got caught by Kazuma's other guards. So we fought them off." Hiromi said. Hana ran up to Mira and Cari and hugged them tightly.

After that little reunion we decided to go back to Hiromi's place. We entered the house and we sat on anything that was able to sit on.

"So what happened to you guys?" I asked. Mira told us what happened to her and then Cari told her her story.

"I found Mira in that wooden house but I got caught by one of the guards." Cari said. "He caught me from behind and I was tortured by Kazuma and then I was tied to the pole like Mira."

"Well at least we know you guys are now safe." Hana said. Cari and Mira nodded and there was a moment of silence.

"Hiromi can you be part of crew?" I begged Hiromi.

"Sure, since I did finish my business with him." Hiromi said reluctantly.

"By the way, what business were you doing with Kazuma?" Mira asked.

"He forced me to find the cure to the virus so he can destroy all of the substances that is possible to cure the virus." Hiromi said with a guilty face.

"WHATS THE CURE FOR IT?" I shouted. This island is in freakin' danger!

"They're tangerine peels and bitter gourd." Hiromi answered. She gestured us to follow her outside and we saw bitter gourd and tangerines every where. She told us to pick the tangerines and bitter gourds and put them in separate boxes. It took us 3 hours just to get all the tangerines and bitter gourds. I'm fluffin' exhausted. I had no rest today.. Hiromi made us carry the boxes inside her house and she started peeling the tangerines and chopping the bitter gourd into pieces. She then mixed it with another substance. Hiromi put the medicine in anything she could find to put it in. She covered the top with foil and she put the bowls in a cart. She gave the cart to us and we were directed to give them to ALL of the island people. 8 hours later we were done with the delivering and I felt like I was going to collapse. I fuckin' need to sleep now. When we went back to Hiromi's house I saw her with boxes of stuff.

"Since I'm going to be in your crew I need to move in my stuff there in the ship." Hiromi said happily. I really don't care what the hell you're doing just please give me some rest. Hiromi moved all of her stuff to the ship and we decided to sail tomorrow and sleep now. We did a little celebration and when it was over I trudged to my room and collapsed on my bed. I didn't even say hi to Eiichi becuase I am too tried to talk anymore.

* * *

Not edited... I'm so sorry!

Name: Emia Hiromi

Age: 19

Birthday: May 30

Height: 6'1

Appearance: Has a green haired bob cut with side bangs, skin color is vampire colored skin, and pink eyes.

Fave Food: Papaya

Animal Resemblance: owl

Fave Color: Peach

Smells Like: Peppermint (has a habit of eating mint gum after eating papayas)

*6/23/2012* I will be starting to update slower because I'm getting a little bit busier than I usually am. I think I am going to update today and update in two weeks or so.

***6/25/2012* I am very sorry but I will not continue this story. I will make another story and they will have the same characters and same personalities. Probably in every story I will use Rei or Hiromi and rarely use Cari, Mira, and Hana. I MIGHT make a story similar to this and the plot will be hopefully WAY better than what I did with this story. Thank you again Pikachuhats for reviewing!  
**


	12. Goodbye!

**Hello Pikachuhats or someone else,**

**I am not going to continue this story.**

**Wanna know why? **

**I have no motivation to continue.**

**I will most likely make stories with some same characters.**

**Thank you for reading **

**and **

**Sorry for my laziness of editing!**

**Thank you!**

**~ OnePieceFOREVER**

**P.S I am going to make another fanfic. Its about the One Piece world having no more pirates and wars.**

**Two siblings want to change that.**

**They made their own crew on their way and want to look for the One Piece.**

**I am thinking of making an O.C apply.**

**I still don't know what to name the fanfic but if you check my stories and you see it there.**

**You will see a form of the O.C apply on the first chapter.**

**Again, thank you again for reading!**


End file.
